


Десмургия, шибари и другие способы лечения

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Selenn



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenn/pseuds/Selenn
Summary: Существуют разные способы справляться со стрессом.





	Десмургия, шибари и другие способы лечения

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кинк, сенсорная депривация, нецензурная лексика.  
> AU, в котором Дэнни Рэнд и Люк Кейдж работают вместе в «Героях по найму». Присутствуют комиксные элементы («The Defenders» 2017-2018 гг.).  
> Таймлан – после событий «Защитников». Написано до выхода второго сезона «Железного Кулака».

Кажется, его легкие заполнены пылью. Он морщится и надсадно кашляет в зажатую в кулаке маску. Дэнни снял ее еще до прибытия в полицейский участок, но то, что даже под ней лицо испачкано гарью, замечает только сейчас, глядя на собственное отражение в окне. Попытки оттереть грязь ничего не дают: только размазывает еще сильнее. Проводит ладонью по волосам и обнаруживает осколки стекла и кирпичную крошку. Весь костюм тоже изрезан и перепачкан. Только повязка на плече чистая. Дэнни внезапно осознает, что почти не помнит, как ему бинтовали руку.

Он бросает взгляд на напарника. Люк сидит за соседним столом, тоже давая показания. На нем ожидаемо нет ни царапины, зато одежда пострадала сильно. Люк прикрыл его, заслонив спиной, поэтому куртка разорвана в клочья.

Выглядят они неважно, но отделались легким испугом. Дэнни — еще и небольшим ранением: Люк неудачно толкнул его на арматуру, закрывая собой. И все-таки — им снова повезло.

_Мне_ повезло, думает Дэнни. И не испытывает радости.

Как и у всех нью-йоркцев, у него особые отношения со взрывами. Только в отличие от остальных, одиннадцатое сентября он провел уже в Кунь-Луне. Но у него есть десятое марта — день, когда рухнул небоскреб «Мидланд серкл». День, когда они ничего не смогли сделать. Любое напоминание об этом отзывается чувством беспомощности оттого, что невозможно ничего изменить. Дэнни ненавидит это чувство.

Хотя, конечно, прогремевший сегодня взрыв слабо тянул на простое напоминание.

— Дерьмовая идея, — сразу прокомментировал Люк его предложение в поисках преступника отправиться на заброшенный склад посреди пустынной промзоны, где и людей-то не было. И был прав. Тот псих, за которым они гонялись, был очень опасен. На его совести уже было несколько подорванных зданий. Но Дэнни не раздумывая полез в его логово. Он просто не ожидал, что бандит, застигнутый врасплох, начнет угрожать привести в действие детонатор.

— Подойдете ближе, и я нажму на кнопку, — истерично кричал он.

Дэнни поднял руки, стремясь показать, что они готовы договориться, что они могут ему помочь. Но это не сработало — преступник запустил механизм.

— Твою мать, — прохрипел Люк, выталкивая Дэнни на улицу и закрывая своим телом. Склад за секунды превратился в руины, объятые дымом и пламенем.

— Мистер Рэнд, вы ответите на мой вопрос? — голос полицейского возвращает в реальность.

Дэнни моргает и сосредотачивается на офицере, который, видимо, уже несколько раз повторяет одно и то же. В ушах еще стоит грохот взрыва.

— Да.

***

В последнее время им часто приходится сидеть в полицейском участке допоздна — специфика работы «Героев по найму». Когда их наконец отпускают, Дэнни безрезультатно пытается умыться и идет за напарником к выходу. Люк тоже выглядит хмуро. И без слов понятно: он сейчас думает о том же. Чувство подавленности начинает казаться почти физическим. Выбравшись из-под обломков, Люк спросил Дэнни, в норме ли он, и тот бодро закивал в ответ. Сейчас он осознает, что до нормы еще очень далеко.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не наша вина? — Люк не уточняет, имея в виду сразу все, и толкает дверь на улицу.

Дэнни снова кивает и снова кривит душой. Черта с два это не его вина. Выйдя наружу, он ежится: костюм неплохо защищает от серьезных порезов и пуль, но совсем не справляется с холодами Нью-Йорка.

— Тебе хана, — бросает Люк и кивает на стоянку через дорогу. Дэнни смотрит в ту сторону и замечает припаркованный автомобиль. И фигуру возле него. Сердце пропускает удар. Проклятье. Вся эта ситуация настолько выбила его из колеи, что он совсем забыл позвонить Мичаму. Тот наверняка переживал. И теперь был чертовски зол. — Удачи, — быстро добавляет Люк и уходит в противоположную сторону.

Вот он, настоящий лучший друг — никогда не бросит в непростой ситуации.

Дэнни подходит ближе.

Уорд стоит, облокотившись о машину. От одного его вида Дэнни чувствует себя спокойнее. Железная кунь-луньская логика, пошутил бы над ним Мичам. Только сейчас ему явно не до шуток: поджимает губы и смотрит раздраженно.

— Привет. — Дэнни старается улыбнуться. Выходит криво.

— «Привет»?! — У Уорда дергается щека, когда он окидывает его взглядом, задерживаясь на бинте. — Иди к черту со своим «привет».

Дэнни хочется потянуться к нему, уткнуться в шею, но он видит сердитый взгляд из-под сведенных бровей и замирает. Да, он действительно облажался.

— Прости.

Уорд тяжело вздыхает, и кажется: с этим вздохом его покидают все силы. Лицо становится сразу очень усталым. Помедлив, он обнимает Дэнни и целует в висок. Дэнни отмечает, что Уорд пахнет табаком. Раньше хоть пытался скрывать, что начал курить.

— Обожаю обо всем узнавать из новостей. Какого черта в твоем проклятом трико не предусмотрены карманы для телефона?

— Ну, — неуверенно начинает Дэнни, — очень неудобно, когда…

— Это риторический вопрос, — перебивает его Уорд. — Ты в порядке? — наконец спрашивает он, и Дэнни не находит в себе сил врать.

— Я совершил ошибку. Как тогда.

— Боже, Дэнни… Нельзя же вечно себя изводить. Ты не можешь нести ответственность за все.

Дэнни снова кивает. Ему очень хочется в это верить.

— Пожалуйста, давай уедем отсюда. — Отстранившись, Уорд открывает перед ним дверь и, обойдя машину, садится за руль.

— Я тебе сиденье кровью заляпаю. Опять.

Уорд отворачивается. Дэнни готов поспорить, сейчас он закатывает глаза.

— Садись. У меня с владельцем автомойки уговор: пока я не пригнал ему машину со следами чьих-то мозгов на заднем стекле, он не задает мне лишних вопросов. — Дэнни наконец залезает в салон. — Можно подумать, я впервые трупы перевожу.

— Я же не труп, — пытается обидеться он.

— Но ты усердно работаешь над этим упущением. — Уорд какое-то время молчит, выезжая со стоянки. — Я очень устал от этого дерьма, Дэнни. Я старый больной человек.

— Ты не старый, тебе тридцать два.

— Но в любом случае больной, раз с тобой связался.

***

После получаса в душе, где Дэнни старательно отмывал пепел с кожи и волос, он все еще слышит запах гари. И даже сейчас, сидя в одних трусах на стуле, который Уорд принес в ванную, чувствует на коже грязь. Пытаясь отвлечься, он переводит взгляд на Уорда. Тот возится с аптечкой и ворчит себе под нос.

Это давно стало частью их будней. Дэнни возвращается в синяках и ссадинах, Уорд обрабатывает его раны. В этот раз он меняет повязку на его плече и тихо матерится, когда бинт перекручивается и выскальзывает из рук.

— Так же аккуратно, как у Ночной медсестры, у меня не получится, но кажется, я делаю успехи. Готово. — Уорд затягивает повязку чуть туже, и Дэнни шипит от боли. — Черт, прости.

Дэнни качает головой. Эта боль слишком похожа на то, к чему он привык.

— Сделай так еще раз, — просит он.

***

Все началось с шутки. После совета директоров Уорд отчитывал Дэнни за очередной благородный порыв и в сердцах выпалил:

— Иногда мне хочется тебя связать и вставить в рот кляп.

Внезапно Дэнни поймал себя на том, что ему нравится эта идея. Во время секса Уорд мог быть грубым: впивался пальцами, оставлял засосы, часто фиксировал ему руки. Все это было приятно и чертовски заводило, поэтому мысль о веревках показалась привлекательной.

— Можно обойтись без кляпа, а в остальном я не против, — ответил он с улыбкой.

— Что?! — ошарашенно уставился на него Уорд. Это веселило.

— Не хочешь попробовать? — Дэнни подошел ближе и присел на край его рабочего стола. Наклонился совсем близко. — В качестве небольшого наказания за испорченную встречу. Что скажешь?

Уорд посмотрел на него усталым взглядом, лишенным всякой заинтересованности.

— Предел моих фантазий — это переговоры, на которых ты не предлагаешь прощать многомиллионные долги всем подряд. А наказание светит только мне — в виде той бумажной волокиты, которую теперь придется разгребать.

— Я готов разделить с тобой эту тяжелую ношу, — предложил Дэнни, мягко проводя рукой по его шее, борясь с желанием запустить пальцы в волосы, чтобы испортить прическу. — Но ты подумай насчет связывания. Отличная же идея.

— Да-да, конечно, — отозвался тот, отстраняясь и протягивая ему кипу бумаг.

— Заметано.

— Иди работай. — Уорд беззлобно подтолкнул его к двери.

И, видимо, напрочь забыл об этом разговоре, потому что не понял, что Дэнни от него хочет, протягивая свой галстук. Они только вернулись домой, а Уорд сразу поспешил в кабинет, словно ему мало работы, но Дэнни не собирался поощрять его сверхурочные.

— Я знаю, тебе не нравится, что он слишком узкий, но им удобно связывать руки. — Дэнни решил не добавлять, что днем проверил это. Несколько раз. — Ты не против? — уточнил он.

Уорд в принципе не бывал против. Дэнни знал, что, если попросит, тот сделает для него все, разве что выскажет перед этим пару колких замечаний.

— Для человека, который годами чтил обет воздержания, у тебя слишком много сомнительных желаний.

Дэнни улыбнулся, прижимаясь к нему, и коснулся губами уха.

— Это только ты не видишь взаимосвязи, — выдохнул он.

Уорд обнял его, плавно опускаясь руками к бедрам.

— О, я вижу… — Он перевел взгляд вниз, видимо, почувствовав стояк, который Дэнни даже не пытался скрыть. — Боже, ты действительно этого хочешь! — изумился Уорд. Дэнни отметил, что в его голосе появилась хрипотца, от которой по коже побежали мурашки.

— Ты же и так все время пытаешься зафиксировать мне руки, ничего нового.

— Я делаю это, потому что ты не умеешь получать удовольствие и вечно пытаешься проявлять инициативу. Это охренеть как отвлекает.

Дэнни все-таки добрался до его прически. Целуя его в шею, он услышал недовольное покашливание.

— Пожалуйста. Я тебе доверяю.

— Еще бы ты мне не доверял: я твой генеральный директор. — Уорд на секунду задумался. — Ладно. Повернись. — Дэнни заметил в его глазах огонек и подчинился. Уорд уложил его животом на стол и обмотал галстук вокруг рук.

— Действительно, очень удобно, — сдержанно признал он.

Когда тонкая лента затянулась на запястьях, Дэнни вдруг почувствовал себя спокойнее. И хотя избавиться от повязки не составило бы труда, ощущение потери контроля над ситуацией оказалось приятным.

Уорд приспустил ему брюки и, обхватив одной рукой член, другой начал трахать пальцами. Дэнни вело, он прикусил щеку, чтобы не стонать в голос каждый раз, когда тот задевал особо чувствительную точку. Впервые он позволил себе принимать ласку, не пытаясь дарить ответных. От переполняющих чувств голова кружилась так, что темнело в глазах. Он даже упустил момент, когда Уорд, убрав пальцы, резко вошел в него. Дэнни выгнулся и неловко уперся в столешницу. Скованность движений странным образом была чертовски возбуждающей. Уорд размеренно вбивался в него, придерживая за пояс. Кончая, Дэнни дернулся от резкого толчка и услышал, как жалобно затрещала ткань. Им определенно нужно было что-то понадежнее.

— Это не слишком? — осторожно спросил Уорд, освобождая его от надорванного галстука.

— Мне понравилось. — Дэнни довольно прищурился и начал растирать запястья.

— Всегда знал, что ты странный. Учти, если однажды ты предложишь мне фистинг, я тебя сразу брошу. Что ты смеешься, черт возьми? Ничего смешного!

***

— Десмургия, шибари… Что еще я освою в отношениях с тобой? — Дэнни веселился, наблюдая по вечерам, как Уорд собирает информацию. Изучает разные виды веревок и узлов. Читает статьи о том, как обрабатывать кожу, чтобы не появились синяки. Возмущается тем, что кто-то предлагает использовать аспирин. Он и не ожидал, что тот войдет во вкус.

— Что? — покосился Уорд. — Я определенно заинтересован: когда твои руки связаны, ты не можешь растрепать мне волосы. Не знаю, почему моя прическа вечно не дает тебе покоя.

Они обсуждали границы дозволенного, когда он снова заговорил о необходимости придумать стоп-слово.

— Ходзё-дзюцу? — предложил Дэнни. — Это японская техника связывания, используемая в бою.

— Так. Нет. Все, что связано с кунг-фу — не подходит. Я могу подумать, что ты чихнул. Нужно что-то короткое. И не имеющее отношения к, — он откашлялся, — контексту. Например, часто используют слово «муравьед».

— Как насчет панды?

— Что?

— Есть такой мультик. Ты сказал про кунг-фу и муравьедов, и я подумал…

Уорд закрыл руками лицо.

— Боже милостивый, — простонал он. — Кляп. Нам нужен кляп.

Но от кляпа, конечно, пришлось отказаться. Потому что, как выразился Уорд, «это не для начинающих». А начинали они с малого. Уорд наконец подобрал нужные веревки и теперь мучил Дэнни возней с узлами.

— Черт, это должно завязываться по-другому, перевернись. — Уорд был предельно сосредоточен, словно решал какую-то сложную задачу.

— Какой же ты педантист, — рассмеялся Дэнни.

— Правильно: «педант».

— Кто-то, может, и педант, а вот ты — педантист, — отозвался Дэнни. Уорд фыркнул и легко шлепнул его по бедру. — О! Входишь в роль!

Наконец завершив свой шедевр, Уорд довольно оглядел его. Заметно было, что видом он наслаждается. Руки Дэнни были зафиксированы на изголовье, ноги — согнуты в коленях и разведены в стороны. Дэнни ожидал, что Уорд скажет, как он сексуально выглядит или что-то в этом духе. Но тот произнес:

— Блядь, какой компромат будет, если это всплывет.

Дэнни подергался и сразу оценил разницу. Веревки сковывали куда лучше хлипкого галстука и выпутаться из них было намного сложнее. Это возбуждало. Он впервые полностью отдал власть над собой другому человеку. От осознания того, насколько же он Уорду доверяет, кружилась голова.

В этот раз они уделили прелюдии больше времени. Уорду определенно нравилась эта игра, где можно дразнить, доводя партнера до исступления. Он мучил Дэнни медленными, почти невинными ласками. Целовал шею, едва задевал соски, прикусывал кожу. Тому всегда это нравилось, но теперь, когда Уорд пускал в ход зубы, это ощущалось в разы острее. Его охватил жар. Сдерживаться было почти невыносимо. Каждое действие Уорда заставляло его умоляюще скулить. Когда тот наклонился, целуя его живот и бедра, старательно избегая промежности, Дэнни даже подумал, не пора ли это издевательство прекратить: невозможность прикоснуться сводила с ума. Но когда Уорд наконец накрыл ртом его изнывающий член, у Дэнни почти посыпались искры из глаз. Стало хорошо. Мучительно хорошо. Из головы разом исчезли все мысли.

***

Дэнни нужно это сейчас. Почувствовать, что он полностью отдает контроль. Забыться. Он не объяснял это Уорду, но тот и не задавал вопросов. Зато задает их теперь, затравленно глядя на Дэнни:

— Серьезно? Сейчас? Ты ранен. Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Дэнни поднимается и тянется к нему. Вовлекает в поцелуй, зная, что Уорд не сможет долго сопротивляться, и через некоторое время тот действительно сдается.

— Черт, ладно. Тогда садись и не двигайся. Не хочу испортить повязку.

Уорд в который раз очень тяжело и очень выразительно вздыхает: он явно не в восторге от происходящего и явно все еще злится. Уорд не связывает ему руки, а просто заводит за спинку стула. Ничто не сдерживает движений, но Дэнни готов поверить в эту условность.

Уорд нагибается к нему и задумчиво проводит руками по плечам.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Дэнни. Но тот только хмурится.

— Да блядь. Я не могу. — Он трясет головой, видимо, не в силах собраться. — Иногда ты меня очень бесишь.

— Иногда?

— В основном, когда бросаешься грудью на амбразуру.

— Уорд, я…

— Не надо. Помолчи.

Он опускается на колени и подносит палец к губам Дэнни. Тот рвано выдыхает. Конечно, Уорд знает, насколько это заводит. Он медленно проводит подушечками по чувствительной коже, и Дэнни податливо приоткрывает рот, обхватывает губами пальцы. Уорд гладит его изнутри, легко касаясь языка, заставляя блаженно жмуриться.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Дэнни кивает.

— Тогда позволь мне кое-что тебе сказать. Только, пожалуйста, не перебивай. — Он несильно, но ощутимо царапает тонкую кожу, чуть оттягивая нижнюю губу. — Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? — В том, что ты трахаешь мой рот, а не меня, хочет ответить Дэнни, но не может по очевидной причине. Уорд продолжает: — В том, что ты ни черта себя не ценишь.

Дэнни напрягается.

— Ты не можешь принять свой статус, состояние, имя… — Уорд задумчиво обводит подушечками пальцев линию губ. Его лицо ничего не выражает. Дэнни хочет сказать, что он не прав, сказать хоть что-то. Вместо этого он сжимает кулаки — так, что белеют костяшки.

— Ты словно все время извиняешься за то, что тебе повезло. Пытаешься доказать всем, что заслужил это.

Дэнни закрывает глаза. Он и себе-то в этом никогда не признавался. Уорд будто выворачивает его наизнанку. В этот момент Дэнни ненавидит не только Уорда с его проклятой проницательностью, но и самого себя.

— Пожалуйста, хватит оправдываться за то, что выжил.

Слова попадают в самое яблочко, бьют наотмашь. Внутри все скручивается, сжимаясь в одну точку. Становится тяжело дышать. Дэнни хочется спрятаться, закрыться от воспоминаний, мучивших его годами. Он мелко дрожит.

— Хотя бы мне можешь ничего не доказывать. Пожалуйста… — Уорд обнимает его, ласково гладит по спине, утешая. — Ты понял? Кивни.

Уорд отстраняется, и Дэнни смотрит на него. Тот выглядит беспомощным. От этого внутри поднимается почти болезненная нежность, и Дэнни послушно склоняет голову.

Уорд накрывает его припухшие губы своими. Это не попытка доминировать. Он просто целует, тягуче и долго. Успокаивающе. Дэнни отвечает и пытается прижаться как можно ближе. Всхлипывает от накатившего чувства облегчения. Его отпускает. Гул стихает.

Уорд снова прикладывает большой палец к его губам, и Дэнни молча тянется вперед. Он хочет обнять Уорда за шею, прижаться теснее, но тот перемещает ладонь ему на солнечное сплетение и легко толкает к спинке стула.

— Не двигайся. Мы только начали.

Дэнни в предвкушении улыбается в ответ. Этой ночью нет места отчаянию.


End file.
